suicide_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Suicide Forest 2: Electric Boogaloo
'''"Suicide Forest 2: Electric Boogaloo" '''is an episode of the Suicide Forest series, which aired on May 2nd, 2018. Contents Synopsis The trio from the original is tasked to return to the forest in the summer, this time bringing along a new mysterious asset. Joining them is also someone who knows their way around the forest, and they're all tasked to find what CLASSIFIED demands them to. But little do the trio know, the unkown asset is actually undercover, sent by CLASSIFIED to kill them in the forest, as they know too much. Plot The video starts with a parody on the original intro, with a whole bunch of people doing stupid stuff with text on the screen. Then we dive into the actual plot. It starts with Lewko explaining they are there for yet another visit to the forest. This time, the crew are less prepared, since they have been de-advised from preparing correctly from CLASSIFIED's orders. Kirrayo ignored those, getting his classic Spetsnaz uniform and boonie hat in preparation for it. The two new characters introduced, William II and "The Guy", are not given proper introductions. In fact, Netbuse isn't even mentioned in it, and has now taken on the full role of being the man behind the camera, not exposing his identity anymore. Kirrayo demonstrates the ability of his Glock 17, and like that, the group begin to venture into the Suicide Forest yet again. The group first stops at the spot where Lewko had originally tasted the intoxicated water from the first episode, that of which Lewko himself reflects upon. There, we already see glimpses of William's true plan, softly trying to knock over the plank Lewko had been standing upon. Then, the group wanders upon a big open space, completely overgrown with nice, green grass. After Kirrayo finds issue in bypassing the overgrown area, Lewko decides for the group to wander left, in which moment William II keeps showing signs that the forest's effects are taking a hit on him, as he beings to aggro towards "The Guy." Lewko has the bright idea to try and crawl through some branches, which also proves ineffective. After the group hears noises around in the woods, presumed to be signs of the group's paranoia sinking in, they spot a hill back from where they came, which they decide to go up to. William, showing larger signs of insanity, begins singing as Lewko explains their situation. After a bit of debates, Willam tries to take away Kirrayo's weapon, getting himself shot in the palm of the hand. That causes him to lose it, and gets Kirrayo down on the ground, heavily wounding him to the point of near death. At that point, Kirrayo's Glock had ended up on the floor, allowing Netbuse to pick it up and point it directly at William II. William pulled out his own white looking blaster, a weapon of pressumably Shtajerska descent. All the while, Lewko and "The Guy" sit back and "watch the fireworks". Netbuse shoots William in the chest, which seems to incapacitate him, yet just for a while. After William stands back up, he gets shot by Lewko by a pocket pistol, then getting shot again by Netbuse, knocking him down for a longer time. Believing Kirrayo and William are dead, Netbuse, Lewko, and "The Guy" walk out of the forest. Lewko stops to give a monologue about how they were good people, after what William suprisingly pops back up and holds Lewko hostage with a gun to his head. Netbuse tries to aim to shoot William, yet can't seem to do so, leading to "The Guy" coming up from behind to hit William directly in the neck, knocking him out. William's wounds are too great, leading to his demise as he slowly but surely passes away as the group makes their exit. The video ends with Lewko delivering a monologue, as the screen fades to black. There is actually an end credits scene, featuring Kirrayo still at the same spot, proving he is alive and will be in episode 3. Characters LewkoFTW as Leon "Lewko" Glava Kirrayo as Anton "Kirrayo" Chechnya Netbuse as Vitan "Netbuse" Nuna Sean as William II of Shtajerska REDACTED as "The Guy" Trivia - This is the first episode of the series where the crew had a general idea of what they were doing, although it was just at the last half of the episode. - After the shoot of the episode, the crew went back to begin editing the video at Lewko's house, where Netbuse knocked over a bowl of airsoft ammo, spewing them all over the floor.